


The Night I Lost My Head

by shalashaska



Series: You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Legion-Aligned Courier, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Frustration, Sharing a Bed, Stockholm Syndrome, gross men with issues. just my type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: Courier six decides to take Caesar's side, but allows Benny to escape out of pity for his situation.Arcade Gannon is forced to leave the Mojave alone, as others are not so keen on fleeing the Legion. He feels like a coward for it, but luckily for him he's not the only coward in New Vegas.This is typical content for me. This is my brand.





	The Night I Lost My Head

Of course he'd been fucking lying. The warning signs had started early, but he'd chosen to ignore it all like a gullible idiot. He was weak to the man's flirtation, after all. A pretty face and a way with words had a way of getting him weak at the knees.

He should have said something back at Helios One, when he'd hovered the terminal cursor over the program that would send dozens to their deaths and had taken a few long moments to walk away. It was normal to be curious about what you can and can't do; that's only human nature. However, the courier had stared at that screen for an amount of time that sent a chill through the researcher's body. He wasn't necessarily a fully qualified psychologist but he knew a fair amount, and this was a red flag in hindsight.

He could have at least spoken up when he'd spoken heartlessly to Boone about Bitter Springs. Sure, he hadn't been there in the moment, but after a night of drinking with the tired military man he'd heard enough. The courier had told him that his only mistake at Bitter Springs was not killing more Khans than he did. He'd been amazed. Why hadn't he said something? Did he really trust people so much, even well into his thirties?

God, and how he'd insisted on “hearing Caesar out”? What a joke. That had sounded like a flaky excuse if he'd ever heard one, and on top of everything else it should have snapped him out of this stupid fantasy of his about freeing New Vegas. There was no freeing anyone when the Legion rolled through Hoover Dam at the heels of that _snake_.

He kicked at the sand with a grunt of anger. Traveling alone didn't feel right at all, but nobody else had been cowardly enough to flee. They had stubbornly insisted on waiting it out at the Lucky 38, and looking the Legion right in the face with defiance.

He wasn't so courageous. They were all trained and hardened people who could face death with a hearty grin and a wisecrack. He wasn't that type of person. He was a goddamn medical researcher who liked fucking classical literature and evenings indoors. There was no place for him among those people, or anyone for that matter.

A shuffle of dirt caught his attention. He whipped around and unholstered his Defender, surveying his surroundings through squinting eyes. He was certainly glad to have brought armour and supplies with him, because he was beginning to realise how terrifying it was to be alone out here.

For a moment there was nothing, but then there was a telltale metallic whine - a Stealth Boy deactivating as its battery died.

The suit gave him away first, and then that obnoxiously preened hair. Arcade fixed his plasma weapon directly on Benny, who flinched and raised his arms immediately.

“Hey, hey, hey! Come on now, pal. Let's not get too itchy, alright?” He grinned, his face shining with a thin layer of sweat. That was probably a combination of accumulated stress and the fact he was wearing a goddamn suit in the Mojave desert.

“So you made it out alive? Hmm.” He still didn't understand why the courier had insisted on helping him get out. If Caesar had noticed him slipping a bobby pin into the gangster's hand he would have had him decapitated on the spot. Perhaps he had held onto some bizarre respect for the man. Perhaps it was pity – the guy had shot him in the goddamn head and still failed to kill him.

Either way, he was certainly looking easy enough to pity right now, his suit smeared with dirt and his face etched with lines of tiredness. “Sure did, baby. I'm real sharp when I gotta be.”

He lowered his energy weapon only slightly, still anxiously tapping at the trigger. “Can you lay down any weapons you have? I'd feel a lot better.”

“Oh, sure. Absolutely. Let's do this real smooth like; we're friends, right? Enemy's enemy and whatnot.” He brought his signature 9mm pistol out between his thumb and forefinger and wiggled it in the air before placing it gently at his own feet and nudging it away from himself slowly. “That's all I got, alright? I'm packin' light as of late.”

He stared into him until he was sure there were no hints of a lie in his tone. “Okay. Good enough.” Tucking his own weapon back into its holster, he allowed himself to fully breathe again. “So, where are you heading- hey, hey. Don't move just yet. I'm still armed, and you're not.”

“Right, right. Of course. Apologies, pal. I'm just a little scared you're gonna fuckin' turn me to goo or somethin' like that.” He rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck before finally answering the question. “I don't really know where I'm headed, bein' honest. Just not stayin' here.”

Hmm. It seemed they were in the same boat. “You and me both, I suppose. We both have our reasons to run.”

“And from what I know, they ain't so different, eh?” He braved stepping a little closer as he noticed some of the tension crumble from Arcade's face. “Say, I'm awful tired. I'd love to just get a little rest but travelling alone's got me all shaken up. How's a little companionship sound, baby?”

–

He wasn't entirely sure what drove him to agree. This guy had lied to his own right hand man, and even shot a guy in the head to get what he wanted. Of course, since the courier had blown up Mr. House's bunker he didn't exactly have anything worth lying for now. If he did, why would he be out on the road with little but the clothes on his back?

He didn't let him have his weapon back. Instead, he tucked it securely into his own pack. It wouldn't make sense to let a guy who shot people in the head have his gun back. The incentive of possibly getting his precious pistol back might even convince Benny to behave himself, too. Time would tell.

They happened upon a shack as the sun had started to dip into the horizon. It wasn't much but it would certainly do.

“God, I can't wait to get me some fuckin' sleep. Must've been a couple days since I caught a wink, ya know?” There was a little tremble in Benny's voice. It wasn't surprising considering he'd lost just about everything.

“You know for a guy who's lost in almost every possible way so recently, you're certainly well-composed.” Arcade nudged the door open with his knee and searched for some kind of light source. Luckily there was a switch on the nearby wall that brought a single bare bulb to life above them. It was a little dim but it would serve well enough. “I'd probably be a little more panicked, personally.”

“Well, it's sweet of ya to worry 'bout me, sugar but listen. I ain't an emotional type, dig? I keep that shit quiet.” Benny was digging around in his pocket when he eventually found his cigarette packet. “I can't talk to nobody about my troubles, man. I can't trust nobody. You know it ain't safe to trust nobody, right?”

He sighed, watching him light his distinctive cigarette. “Maybe I should know that by now. I guess the problem with being a straight-forward person is you expect the same of others in return.” Sinking down onto the battered couch he started to rummage in his pack for some caravan meals he'd packed. He handed one of them over to Benny, visibly amused by how he flinched. “Or maybe I'm just helpless to pretty people. Who knows.”

“Hey, hey. I ain't sayin' I can't be honest! I'm sure I can be real with the right person.”

“So why not start now? I'm certainly less inclined to shoot you if I know what you're thinking.” He shook the lunch box, urging him to just take it already. Benny shyly accepted the food, obviously embarrassed to be relying on the doctor to feed him.

“Maybe.” Waiting for Arcade to open his own box, he did the same. “I probably should be doin' as ya say since I'm technically a prisoner here.”

“Yeah, maybe you are. I hadn't thought of it that way.” He bit into his kebab with a strangely delicate manner that Benny was intrigued by. “Yeah... I've basically captured you. Although very politely, of course. I'm not exactly a conquerer of worlds, personally.”

Finishing his cigarette and putting it out on the arm of the couch, Benny hummed in agreement and tore into his meat with his teeth like a dog. The follower chuckled a little at his table manners, or lack thereof.

“Alright, so maybe I'll open up to ya since you're askin' so nice.” He swallowed a mouthful before continuing, wiping at some crumbs around his lips. “So maybe... I feel pretty stupid for givin' that fucker my plan.”

“Oh, welcome to the club, friend.”

He rose an eyebrow at his use of such an affectionate term. It had been him who insisted they were now friends, but they weren't all that acquainted yet. “I mean, I normally don't trust nobody as I already said, but the guy had fire. I thought he was smarter than that. Geez, doin' what Caesar told him to? Just how dumb of a bastard do you gotta be to fall for baldy's stupid lil' philosophy?” He cracked open a Sunset Sarsaparilla and took a thirsty swig. “Damn, he ain't even all that convincing. Those bullets must've done more damage than I thought.”

“Hey. I made the mistake of trusting him too.” Arcade stared at his food for a second. “We all make stupid mistakes, right? Errare est humanum.”

When Benny contorted his face in confusion the doctor quickly explained himself.

“Oh, it means 'to make errors is human'... You see, we make dumb mistakes and then we learn from them. Don't feel like an idiot for it.” He continued to eat now, feeling a little better for giving decent advice. “Who knows? Wherever you end up there might be something better waiting for you.”

“Yeah, hopefully. Or a quick death.”

They both laughed this time.

With full stomachs and slaked thirst, Benny felt about ready to doze off already. He'd been travelling a long time without stopping.

“Hey, Doc? We gonna sleep in here?”

“Well, I'd certainly not recommend sleeping outside. Why do you ask?”

Benny scanned the room for a moment. “So what, I'm curlin' up on this shitty couch? There's only one bed here.”

“It's big enough for two people, right?”

Benny had been halfway through the last of his drink when he suddenly swallowed it down too fast, squinting and coughing a few times as he struggled to get it down.

“Now, hear me out baby. You want me to share with you? I don't know ya like that.”

“Well, it's that or the couch. You certainly don't sound so excited about the latter option.” He looked up to see Arcade beginning to remove the metal plates of his armour. “So take your time to decide. I'm personally turning in for the night.”

He surveyed the dirty and dishevelled couch, then the bed. It was a double, and it at least had a sheet on it and a thin blanket. It looked reasonably clean as well. Whoever had dwelled here previously hadn't left too long ago.

Arcade had lost his armour and was down to just his shirt and fatigues. He kicked his boots off and undid his pants, Benny suddenly feeling the urge to turn away. Maybe he ought to dress himself down too. Maybe that would make things less weird.

As the doctor tucked himself into bed, stripped to just his shirt and underwear, he quickly took off his suit jacket. It was getting a little filthy from his long days on the road, and his brief but trying time at the Legion's camp. He draped the jacket and pants over the couch, put his shoes down carefully and laid out his tie. Arcade watched.

“You're pretty particular about that suit of yours, huh.” He had this casual, comfortable tone that made Benny feel self conscious for a moment.

“Well, I care 'bout my image... ya dig?” He added the last part as an afterthought, working to keep up the casual mood despite his nerves. “Hell, my image might be all I got left now.”

He turned to see that the blond was looking directly at him, lying on his side with a slight smile. It was innocent enough, he told himself. There wasn't anything unusual about sleeping next to a stranger on the road. It was just a reality for plenty of people out in the Mojave. He wasn't like those people, but he wasn't gonna act like he was above them. That would be low even for him.

Shuffling towards the bedside under the other's gaze, he avoided looking at the man as much as he could. Maybe he could wait for him to fall asleep, and he'd have enough time to dig his gun out of that bag...

Once he was horizontal, though, he suddenly realised just how tired his body was. He couldn't bring himself to sit back up again. Let alone get out of bed. He instinctively sighed at the relief of being able to lie down, before letting his eyes open again. Arcade was still looking at him, and he still wasn't sure how to feel about it. There were a lot of emotions in this shack tonight, and Benny wasn't used to it.

“It's good to get some rest. You can sleep like a baby knowing you're not alone now.” Arcade settled down in a more comfortable position. This time, Benny found himself staring. The expanse of the other's back brought a weird comfort to him.

“We could have had a real fuckin' free New Vegas. No NCR, no Legion... No fucking Mr. House. We could'a had that, forreal.”

“Perhaps. It's not going to happen now, though.”

“You wanted that too, right? You followers've got the right idea about authority at least.”

He hummed wistfully. Yeah. He had wanted an independent New Vegas. A lot of people had.

“Independence would have been preferable. Stability would have been okay, even. This though... I can't live with this.”

He reached out without thinking, his palm already on Gannon's back before he even realised what he was doing. He twitched a little under his touch, but eventually warmed to it. Benny debated with himself on whether or not he should pull away and pretend it hadn't happened.

Instead he let himself move a little closer. It couldn't hurt to be reassuring, at least.

“Hey, it's like you said. Whatever's waiting out there's probably gonna be better right? Well, all be gotta do is get out there and find it, baby.”

Something about using that particular word in this situation felt a little different. Not bad, just different.

“Yes. That's correct.” He was breathing a little more steadily now, relaxing against Benny's reassuring touch. It wasn't much, but it was human contact. “Thank you.”

He was lonelier than he had previously considered. Even one reassuring hand on his back made him feel immediately more comfortable – more loved, even. He knew he'd been pretty shy and contained the past few years, but was he really this touch-starved?

He shifted a little closer to Benny, testing the waters and feeling for more of the man's body heat. The gangster said nothing, but moved his hand a little lower, drawing out a low sound of approval. This was getting a little dangerous, but maybe that was alright. His hand roamed over the doctor's back slowly, and he received it well.

“Getting a little handsy there, Benny...” He wriggled a little bit as a second hand stroked him from his shoulder blade to his lower back.

“You want me to stop, sugar?” He murmured, his hands coming to rest on his hips to squeeze him lazily.

“Not at all.”

There were certainly worse ways to get to know someone.

He came even closer, so that they could feel each other's warmth much more intensely. There were only inches between them, now.

Daring to move his hands again, he brushed his fingers over Arcade's stomach and ribs, hearing his breathing roughen a little the further he went.

“Benny.” He whispered.

“Arcade?”

“Touch me a little more, if you'd like.”

He was trying not to sound needy. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the man away by letting him in on how desperate he was for affection – hell, for any attention at all.

“Might just do that.”

His fingers teased at the waistband of his briefs and he sucked air through his teeth, anticipation burning through him. As he ghosted a hand over the thinning fabric he was pleasantly surprised.

“Ooh, baby. You're hard as a goddamn rock here.” Gripping through his underwear, he got a good thorough feel of the doctor's cock. He was pretty thick in his hand – not as remarkable in length, but certainly heavy in his palm. He breathed out a low moan into his own shoulder as Benny squeezed him assertively. “Gettin' this hard just for me? I'm real flattered.”

Stopping to nudge at Gannon's shoulder, he encouraged him to roll over. In the low light he was able to see a slight flush in his pale face, boosting his already inflated ego further. He shifted to press their bodies together, draping himself over the blond's torso and pulling his underwear down to his thighs. He shunted the blanket back a little, taking a good look at him.

“Nice cock you've got, Doc.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm. You know what I wanna do with it?”

“I'm no mind-reader.”

“There's a lotta things I'd like to do to you, baby.”

He threw his head back against the worn pillow as Benny stroked him slowly, nipping at his neck experimentally and watching him squirm. He picked up the pace just a little bit, but not enough to really set him off.

“P-please?”

“What's that sweetheart?” Benny teased.

“Make me cum. Please. Benny, please.”

God, he really didn't know what he was doing at all but he was certainly enjoying it. He indulged him, gripping a little harder and jerking him off properly, dragging longer and more arousing sounds out of his mouth. Suddenly aware that he was also uncomfortably hard, he rutted against the other's pale thigh for a little relief.

“Baby... you know where I- where I want you to put this thick cock of yours?” He whispered directly against the back of his ear now as he tugged him closer to the edge. “Fuck, you know- you know what I want? Baby, fuck...”

He was barely intelligible anymore but it seemed to be good enough – before long Arcade was cumming into Benny's hand and his own stomach, thrusting into his grip a few times as he came undone.

“Fuck... Benny, my God.”

“I know-”

Arcade caught his mouth with his own, in one long and drawn out kiss that was a little too sudden and way too messy for a first time.

“Shit, we better clean this up right?”

Gannon smiled slyly at him before running a hand along his thigh. “Sure.” He reached into the pocket of his trousers for a napkin and wiped himself off, discarding it across the room non-chalantly. It beat searching for a trash can, though. They'd be leaving in the morning anyway.

“We gotta sleep, right?

“Maybe not just yet.”

“Oh?” He hissed at the sudden touch. “Why not?”

“You think I'm not gracious enough to return the favour?” And with that, Benny was on his back, pressed down by the weight of the man whose height he had never quite registered. He was pretty damn tall. Watching him crawl down his body was a treat, and his tongue making cool trails on his skin was enough to make him fucking blush. “Just let me take care of you, okay?”

He came all the way down to Benny's hips, settling on his knees between the man's legs. He bit down on his hip bone and he couldn't keep quiet. “Mmh, shit baby... what're you doin' down there?”

There was no answer but hot breath directly onto his cock and a long lick from the tip to the base, and Benny fucking gasped like a schoolgirl. Getting used to anonymous sex on the strip meant his libido had reached an embarrassing peak these past few years, but it had never been so obvious before.

Arcade looked up at him and sucked him down slowly, letting his tongue lay flat along the lower side and wasting no time moving up and down on his dick. Too tired and overstimulated to say anything particularly clever, Benny settled for blurting all kinds of profanities and almost-sentences until the doctor suddenly pulled away.

“H-hey, hey... What's this about, baby?”

All he got was a little laugh before the other began to instead suck on his own fingers, slicking them up quickly and efficiently. He then got back to work sucking Benny off, enjoying the endearing nonsense that came out of his mouth when he did.

A single finger brushed against Benny's asshole only for a second, and he was understandably surprised.

“W-woah there. Nobody's been th-there before sugar.” But he didn't seem totally against it – his hips eventually wiggled a little and he burned even brighter than before. “Go, uh, real slow okay? Slow n' easy.”

The first finger felt unusual to him, but not unwelcome. He did his best to relax despite how overwhelmed he was, but Arcade was very careful with his movements. He gave him a few slow and loving strokes with just one then introduced another and started to probe around inside him, tickling at his insides and eventually settling on one spot that felt particularly incredible. “Ah, there we go.” He watched Benny writhe and moan. “That's the spot I was looking for...”

Taking him back into his mouth was a bit tricky as he ground his hips against the intrusion, but once that hot mouth was on him again all hell broke loose. Benny finally let go of whatever pride he had been holding onto, bucking against those talented fingers inside him and spitting out encouragements with reckless abandon. What he lacked in subtlety he more than made up for with enthusiasm.

“Fuck, ah... Baby. Holy shit. Fucking- don't you s-stop doin' that, sugar. Ah!” He was unbelievably close to orgasm when he finally blurted it out. “God, I want that big cock of yours, baby-”

Arcade audibly moaned around him at those words, sending that last wave through him that he needed. “C-cumming-” He took him in until his handsome nose was buried in his pubic hair and swallowed around him, letting him coat the back of his throat as he came undone. His hips stuttered against his fingers and he clenched tightly around him a few times.

After he'd regained his composure and Gannon had vacated the space between his legs to pull him in close, Benny took a rare moment to just not say anything. It didn't last too long, though.

“Just what did you DO to me, baby? Wow.”

The doctor said nothing, just held him close and breathed in the scent of his hair. It was dirty and lingered with sweat but it was pleasant enough. There was another, longer silence this time.

“Whatever's waiting out there's gonna be better, huh?” Hugging back against the other's larger body he finally allowed himself to start drifting away. “Yeah, maybe it will be.”

 


End file.
